


There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм перелистнул обратно на первую страницу, поставил свечу на прикроватный столик и начал читать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579355) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia). 



Дин тёр висок большим пальцем, когда в комнату вошёл Сэм с тарелкой супа на подносе и пакетом соленых крекеров, стащенных из забегаловки. Неделю назад Дин крепко приложился головой о дерево от броска полтергейста. У них обоих случались сотрясения, однако Дину доставалось чаще. Неизвестно почему, но нечисть, на которую они охотились, обычно предпочитала старшего Винчестера.

\- Привет, старик, ты как? – Дин лежал с закрытыми глазами и слегка вздрогнул, когда Сэм поставил поднос на столик.

\- Превосходно, - проворчал Дин, сильнее сдавливая лоб.

Сэм сочувственно поморщился и сел рядом, на случай, если Дину нужно просто его присутствие. Он и минуты не смог просидеть без дела, слишком тяжело было наблюдать за мучениями брата. Сэм осторожно провел пальцами по его голове, проверив, нет ли шишек и ссадин. Дин открыл глаза, но не отстранялся, не ворчал, пока младший определял целы ли сосуды и реагируют ли зрачки. Потом он опустил руки на его шею, ощупывая кожу.

Губы Дина дернулись, но он не издал ни звука. Несмотря на это, Сэм с легкостью читал каждое его движение, и старшему было об этом известно. Когда Сэм посмотрел на брата, тот опустил глаза.

\- Шея не болит?

Дин отвернулся, но стон выдал его. Заметив, как брат побледнел, как исказилось его лицо, Сэм встревожился.

\- Немного, - признался Дин.

Коротко кивнув, Сэм оставил брата в покое. Дину и без того не в радость было такое состояние. Рвота, усталость и дрожь проявились сразу, а вот о том, как кружится голова и все плывет перед глазами, Дину пришлось рассказать. Только поэтому Сэм мог ему помочь и убедиться, что не станет хуже. Сэм отмечал каждый симптом сотрясения, о которых ему говорил врач, когда он возил Дина в больницу. Большинство из них проходило, или, по крайней мере, не обострялось, и сегодня Дин был вполне в своей тарелке.

\- Попробуй съесть сколько сможешь, Дин. А потом я принесу яблочный соус, в холодильнике еще осталось на пару чашек.

Неделю назад Дин огрызнулся бы – он не малолетка. А сейчас только кивнул и сделал вид, что пробует суп. Вид старшего брата, слабого, как ребёнок, угнетал Сэма, поэтому он ушел на кухню, к тому же Дин не очень-то любил, когда стоят над душой. 

Во время мытья посуды Сэм мысленно прокручивал в голове все, чем страдал Дин: сонливость, головные боли, скованность шеи, отсутствие аппетита. Со вздохом он попытался вспомнить, сколько времени прошло с их неудачной охоты. Первые сутки Дин был рассеянным и с трудом мог что-то проглотить. Потом несколько дней его мучили мигрени, боль в ушах и резь в глазах. К счастью, ни один из этих ужасающих симптомов не возвращался.

Сэму просто хотелось, чтобы Дин опять стал самим собой. Таким, каким он привык его видеть.

Его Дин должен был отмахиваться от лишней заботы, говорить, что он в полном порядке и готов к очередной охоте. И вид брата, который в одиннадцать утра все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами и не хотел есть, разбивал ему сердце. Поэтому, пока Дину не слишком надоедала опека, он держался поблизости. Сэм выходил только за продуктами и в прачечную, и каждую минуту тоска по брату отдавалась ощутимой болью в груди. Он старался держать себя в руках, но спустя несколько часов нервы сдавали, и приходилось возвращаться, иначе он сошёл бы с ума от беспокойства.

Дин был для него всем. Целым миром. Он хотел укрыть его от произошедшего и целовать в пострадавшую голову, пока не уйдет боль, обнимать, пока ему не станет легче.

Но он не трогал Дина. Был рядом только если брат звал. А в остальное время размышлял, как помочь Дину расслабиться и облегчить боль. Придумывал что-то вроде мыльных ванн, ароматических свечей и спокойной классической музыки, самых мягких одеял и толстовок со своего плеча. Когда Дин не слишком возмущался, Сэм оставлял пункт в списке невычеркнутым и развивал идею. Похоже, что толстовки Дину понравились больше всего.

***

\- Сэм, - прошептал Дин в темноте, похлопывая его по руке. Сэм зашевелился, выныривая из неглубокого сна. Он поднял голову, поморгал, пока глаза не привыкли к полумраку. – Кажется, у меня нога опять онемела.

Сэма охватило беспокойство. Сердце забилось, и кровь ударила в голову до звона в ушах. Ему казалось, что вселенная сейчас разверзнется и проглотит их целиком. Невозможность пошевелить рукой или ногой была одним из самых серьезных последствий сотрясения, и Сэм опасался этого больше всего.

\- Ты можешь ей двигать? – он тяжело сглотнул, не веря, что сумел хоть что-то из себя выдавить.

\- Ага, - ответил Дин. – Болит немного.

Сэм облегчённо вздохнул и крепко прижал брата к груди. Сейчас ему было глубоко наплевать на отношение старшего к телячьим нежностям. Он позаботится о Дине ровно столько, сколько нужно. Учитывая, что тот и так позволил нянчиться с собой без особых возражений, он решил пока не наводить лишнюю панику.

\- Больше не пугай меня так, придурок.

\- Сучонок, - отозвался Дин, уткнувшись в грудь Сэма.

Пусть он пока и был слегка не в себе – ведь Сэм не умел исцелять волшебным взмахом руки – его колкости никуда не делись. Сэм поцеловал брата в макушку перед тем, как встать и проверить его ногу. Пока что все казалось хорошо, но он решил на всякий случай почаще поглядывать, как себя чувствует Дин. Это занятие приходилось ему по вкусу. Он опять притянул Дина к себе и поцеловал, по привычке поглаживая его волосы. От обычной головной боли это почти всегда помогало, и сейчас дыхание старшего успокоилось.

\- Просто пошевели ногой ещё, ладно? Я не хочу никаких сюрпризов этой ночью.

И вообще никогда, добавил Сэм про себя, но Дин и так понял. Сэм ощутил, как напряглось тело брата, который завозился под простыней и с усталым вздохом опять свернулся у него на груди.

Он осторожно пихал Дина в бок каждые пять минут – убедиться, что тот может двигаться без нарастающей боли. Спустя час Дин уснул, по-детски приоткрыв рот, и Сэм решил, что ни под каким предлогом не станет будить его. Старший брат выглядел сейчас таким юным и хрупким, свободным от боли прошедшей недели. Сэм бережно повернул его поудобнее, надежно защищая объятиями, прижался щекой к его лбу, и заснул с улыбкой.

***  
Ночь выдалась беспокойной – его измучили мысли о состоянии Дина. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы искусать ногти до крови, Сэм зажег свечу, взял книгу и заставил себя сосредоточиться на странице. Скоро это ему удалось, он даже перестал слышать, как шевелится брат рядом с ним.

\- Почитай мне пару страниц, Сэмми?

Сэм вернулся к началу, поставил свечу на прикроватный столик и начал читать.


End file.
